pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon's Descent Depths
Dragons Descent Depths, sometimes called Deep Dragon Descent, DDD, or DD Depths instead, is the continuation of Dragon's Descent. can have fog, sun, and cloudy as weather conditions. Attributes The walls are still crystal-like, but light purple in color. The floor is a reddish purple and there's lava instead of water. Darkness is still present, now hindering more of the view. Red, pink and purple gems are scattered. On Floor 15 is a Sealed Chamber with a Sinister Box that can contain a Royal Silk. All of the Pokémon here are fully evolved, both new and of Pokémon from earlier in the previous section. Boss Giratina can be found at the end of Dragon's Descent Depths. Before the battle, Giratina appears before the player, and thinks that the player made it to the end via luck. Then, Giratina fights the player. Once the player defeats Giratina, it then realizes that it was wrong and that the player's intentions were pure and then lets the player go to the end room before leaving. Boss Drop: *20 Royal Gems *Giratina's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''???: GUAAAARRHHHH! *???: Who goes there! *''Giratina: GUAAAARGH! *''Giratina'': What's a puny Pokémon like you doing in the depths of my abode? *''Giratina'': I haven't been disturbed in a long while. Very few have made it this far... *''Giratina'': And ALL have failed. Miserably. *''Giratina'': I could be underestimating you... *''Giratina'': No, it can't be. Judging by your looks, you probably got too lucky. *''Giratina'': You are clearly not worthy. Dare disturb me? You will be punished! After Defeating: *''Giratina'': Gah, I was wrong. Your intentions have proven to be pure. *''Giratina'': Proceed onward, and be enlightened... Dragon's Descent Clearing Once reached there, you will find Taric, who congratulates you for making it to the end, after that he talks about Mega Evolution, saying it has vanished long time ago. *''Taric'': Hello again, traveller. *''Taric'': You have reached the room which holds the knowledge we protect; knowledge of a power that was wielded by Pokemon across the lands. *''Taric'': But sadly this power seems to have vanish from our realm, our ability to achieve further evolution. *''Taric'': It is called Mega Evolution. *''Taric'': How it occurred? *''Taric'': This knowledge has been lost to time. *''Taric'': Treasure everything you see here as you are the first outsider in eons to witness these ruins. *''Taric'': One day... I hope the secrets of this power will return to us. May we meet again, traveller. End Box There's 2 Deluxe Boxes lying close to the entrance. The obtainable items from them are: *75 Royal Gems *125 Royal Gems *250 Royal Gems *Dragon Dust *Draco Plate *Dragon Scale *Razor Claw *Razor Fang *Full Restore *Escape Rope *50 Rare Fossils *Big Nugget *Relic Band *Relic Platinum *Relic Statue *Relic Vase *TM Dragon Claw *TM Focus Blast *TM Hyper Beam *Jaw Fossil Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Most of the items found at Dragon's Descent can be found here. Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 16. Dungeon Objective The goal of this dungeon is to collect Royal Gems, get experience, get the Royal Silk and complete the dungeon. This is one of the places where Jaw Fossil is obtainable and also the only place where Axew is recruitable. Tips *The fog and cloudy weather can make it tough to defeat Pokémon. Bringing a Pokémon with Cloud Nine, or picking weather orbs throughout the dungeon can help a bit. Trivia * This is used to be the only place where the Jaw Fossil was obtainable until it was added in Tanren Chambers too in the July 2017 update. *Rare Fossils are exclusively in one Deluxe Box at the end while Jaw Fossil is exclusively in the other. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Dungeons Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons